Best of Enemies
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: It's just another quiet day on the Moon Base... Or as quiet as it can get with Numbuh 60 and 86 on deck. A funny look into the relationship of Rachel and her two best friends. 60/86 friendship/romance ONE-SHOT


**If it's one thing I love, it's KND. That's right, Kids Next Door. Why? Because it's so exciting and childish, and it reminds us all how we remember our child hoods... So I thought I'd write a little story about two of my favorite characters, along with two others I can't help but enjoy. I may come back to this to make it more amazing, but for now i think it's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I'll rule the world, I'll conquire the galaxy, and I'll someday own your lives... But i'll never own Kids Next Door.**

* * *

><p>A true testament to what the collective minds of children could produce: The Moon Base. All Kids Next Door operatives knew about it, all villainous adults loathed it, and to those high rank enough to spend their days as an operative aboard it, it was a true honor. The Moon Base was not only the symbol of the KND's proud watch and hold across the world, but it was also the most important structure they had; followed only by the Arctic Training Base. All operatives at two points in their allegiance to the KND had to make a pioneer trip to the warmly, red glowing space tree house on the moon: Once for them to submit their very DNA into the Code Module, thus locking them as a member of the KND in the memory of the Super Big Computermabob until the day that the very same operative had to return for their solemn decommissioning. But, in spite of that, the operatives that spent day after day on the Moon Base's elite structuring, they viewed it as the greatest honor. Not only were they allowed to protect the greatly important data, 2x4 technology that was designed there, and at times the KND Code Module that was switched between the Moon Base's security and the Arctic Base's; but what many viewed as the greatest honor, they were all privileged to stand by, ask help from, and listen to the greatest operative of them all: Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, Rachel McKenzie.<p>

* * *

><p>Within one of the many steel plated hallways within the esteemed Moon Base, among the chaotic affairs of the passing operatives, A blond haired child sporting a somewhat baggy tiger design print sweater and equally baggy turquoise pants walked with a proud glint in her steel grey eyes as she was accompanied by a male operative to one side, and a female to the other. "Excellent speech today, sir," the boy commented with his commanding sergeant tone, "You had those new cadets flying out of those stands to help their new sectors," a cheerful smirking came onto his face when looking to her.<p>

"Thank you Numbuh 60, I was really feeling the last part of my speech," She replied along with a thankful nod at the navy green clothed boy to her left, noticing him adjusting his army orange beanie atop his head and running a hand through his luster black hair that shown out the front of his forehead. "I just fear the start of my speech wasn't as strong," giving in the small bit of admittance to him, a small tug came to her right sleeve.

"Don't be ridiculous, sir!" the girl to her side sputtered out in her Scottish accent. "Your speech had everyone from beginin' to end. It was flawless!" She gushed onto her friend, still holding her sleeve and giving a bright smile that only her best friend had known so well.

As their friend let a thankful giggle come out to let her know she was thankful, Numbuh 60 grimaced and rolled his coal eyes. "I just said that, 86," He shot to the Scottish girl, turning her brightened smile into a scowl and surly teeth grit. "Kissing up was something I thought only adults did…"

"Ohhh, very classy, Patton," The red head snapped, which brought the girl between the two to sprout a nervous by entertained grin. "And what do ya' call what you just said to her then?"

"I call it paying dues, I'll have you know. Dues that—" But as he continued to defend himself, the Scottish red head pretended to clean out of her ears and yawn. "Oh, now _that_ was classy, Fulbright, very befitting from a high rank officer," balling her hands into a fist and stomping up to him face to face, she held a fist near the boys face.

"Ya' want ta' start something, Drilovsky!" She screeched, making passing operatives look to the two of them with shock and fear, mostly for Numbuh 60's life.

Though everyone else watched anxiously for a fight to break out, the one individual, their Supreme Leader who they had just started this over, shook her head and put a palm over her face. _"These two're impossible…" _She told herself, but not with annoyance of exasperation, but with a hidden smile and mental laugh.

Seeing the two of them had all but forget she was there, she shrugged her shoulders and made her way through the now crowding operatives, making way to her office near the Moon Base bridge. "Hey, if you're feeling brave, bring it on," Patton cracked a smug smirk despite the fist balled close to his face and the sparking red head threatening him. "…Fanny," Every operative that gathered around them gasped and reeled back while Numbuh 86 only shook violently and let out a deep, thundering screech.

"Dan't eve' call me that!" Barking an order at him that everyone else flinched from, she clasped her hand on the crook of his navy green sweater neck.

"I'll say whatever I want. And stop scaring the other operatives," Taking a quick scan of the collection of operatives around them, Fanny grimaced darkly.

"ANY OF YA' WANT TA' BE NEXT!" She exploded at them, instantly making all of them scamper away as if they saw Father himself igniting the room in his fires.

Gently parting his holder's hands from his sweater collar, Patton shot the fiery red head a brow cocked look with a flat lipped face. "Very professional, Fanny. Your people skills are always top notch," mocked Patton, rolling his coal eyes at her.

"At least people listen ta' ev'rything I say to them. Only time people listen to you is when you tell 'em to do a cruddy push up!" retorted Fanny as she jabbed a finger into Patton's chest.

"At least my cadets and I can do a push up; your scrawny, little burrito arms couldn't even support the rest of your un-athletic body," knocking her jabbing finger away, he made a hand gesture at her body to press in his point.

Fanny looked down at herself and turned beat red with fury, shaking a fist at her side. "I work on important matters here on the Moon Base, ye' stupid boy! Matters that're far more important then trainin' a couple of cadets,"

"Please, Fanny. Rachel does all the hard work around here," Patton pointed out, dismissing Fanny's previous comment.

"Nu-uh! I cover important matters just like 'er,"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just ask her then," He suggested, leaning down to her with a cocky look.

"Let's!" She slurred back, getting into his face as well with a furious look across her face.

At the same instant, the two looked behind where they just were, expecting to see their friend still standing there. When the only thing that came to their eyes was the steel plating of the hallway wall, Fanny turned back to Patton with narrowed eyes. "Ye' see what ya' did? She got tired of yer' yappin' and walked off," Fanny accused Patton, folding her 'burrito' arms in front of her green sweater clothed chest and keeping her disappointed narrow eyes on him.

"Me? You're the only one I know that can even 'yap', you yap more then a cruddy chiwawa and sheep dog put together!" As the two went back to their tennis game of insults and retorts, a single operative off to the side looked nervously onto the sight from behind the corner of one of the hallways walls.

Biting her bottom lip while watching the two of them exchange flurries of hand gestures at one another accompanied with slew of new insults, she took out a small note book from her white blouse and removed a pencil she had tucked behind her ear. As she penciled in a few lines about what she was hearing, Rachel step up behind her and cocked her head with interest. "Numbuh 10?" She questioned, making the excited reporter throw her note book into the air and let out a surprised squeak.

Rachel held in a giggle as she watched to Sector Leader compose herself and turn around to face her, greeting her Supreme Leader with soft, loving emerald eyes. "Good to see you Rachel, you're looking great for someone that has to deal with them all day," Numbuh 10 snickered, pointing over her shoulder at the still bickering operatives.

She followed her direction, but only smiled and shook her head. "Those two are always like that," Rachel informed her, laying a hand on Numbuh 10's shoulder. "You grow used to it after a few years."

"Years?" Numbuh 10 seemed surprised, penciling down what she just heard before looking back to her Supreme Leader. "Two bitter enemies like those two working together for years?" cocking a brow at Rachel, she hoped to get more information.

Once more, Rachel cocked her head and put a caring -if not somewhat tired- look in her steel eyes before looking back down the hall at Patton and Fanny, still yelling at one another and not breaking eye contact. "Enemies? Those two couldn't be any closer of friends…" sighing to herself while telling Numbuh 10, she laughed a little watching her two best friends 'talk to each other'.

* * *

><p><strong>Patton and Fanny, two people who don't get enough screen time as what they truelly are... Two people that would probably kill each other if they had to spend more then five minutes in the same room ^^. Now then, I hope you've enjoyed yourself and will come look at this story whenever you get bored. And please Review and just reread it if you like it ^^. Oh yeah, and I plan to write a short chapter story that links to this... But only if people enjoyed this, so, tell me if you enjoyed if you want a longer, funnier, more detailed, story that revolves around these guys and more!<strong>

**See you in the big times**

**-Overlord**

**P.S. Special credit to whoever can give me a name for Numbuh 10 for a later story ^u^**


End file.
